Spider's Fall,, demise of a coward
by Everness
Summary: When an unseen enemy strikes the heart of the four Clans, their Clan unity appears to be ending. A prophecy states that Coalpaw must defeat this enemy, but the 'hero seems to be too much of a coward'. Is he destined to kill or be killed? AU horror/fantasy
1. prologue,, if thoughts are a sin

**Coalpaw :: black furred male with yellow eyes :: OakClan**

**Aspenpaw :: white furred female with filmy blue eyes :: OakClan**

**Blackheart :: black furred male with red eyes and red stripes :: Rogue, formerly of OakClan**

**Warrior Cats belongs to Erin Hunter**

;;;;**  
><strong>

_Some say dawn is the beginning. The central point where hope and love and life blossom. Where the tears of yesterday wither away into the laughter of tomorrow. But I don't believe that. I say that dawn is simply the beginning of the day._

_People think too much nowadays, putting too much thought into things – material or natural. What if dawn is just that: dawn? What if death is just death, and hope is just hope? What if a red rose didn't symbolize love, or black cat didn't indicate death? Too much thought smothers this earth. Destroys it. Just like it did me._

;;;;

"Hey, Coalpaw!" a voice called.

The bundle of dark fur peacefully resting atop the grassy knoll did not twitch. One would think he was sleeping, or even dead, if not for the steady, rhythmic rise and fall of his body. But he was accustomed, or should one say 'self-trained', to assume a statue-esque position. This appropriately named Coalpaw was currently engaged in purging his mind of thoughts. In his eyes, thoughts are a sin not to be entangled with.

A pale she-cat struggled up to where Coalpaw was lying. She was a petite thing, with frosty fur and a creamy smile. She was regarded as the most beautiful of the Clan, OakClan, despite still being an apprentice. All in all, she looked perfect, too perfect.

"Aspenpaw?"

Coalpaw appeared surprised that the gorgeous diva seemed to want his attention. What could possibly warrant a visit to him? Here she was beautiful as an angel, and he was a mess of untidy fur and unattractive form. His hind paws had not been right ever since his birth, invoking an eternal limp that frustrated him to no end. It also hindered his abilities as an apprentice and potential warrior. He was lucky to be mentored at all.

"Yes it's me!" she laughed. "Are you… are you surprised? Do you not want me here?" She seemed a little hurt by his obvious shock.

"N-no, it's just…" he stammered, and hesitated. "Shouldn't you be back at camp? What with Blackheart on the loose and your being… being blind—"

"Are you saying that's a problem? Me being practically blind?" she hissed back at him, her filmy eyes narrowing.

The black cat winced, regretting his poor choice of words. He recalled the day Aspenpaw became nearly blind. She had apparently chanced upon a badger. Her daredevil attitude springing up, she attempted to ward the creature off, earning a vicious swipe at the eyes that wiped out most of her eyesight. All she could now see were hazy shapes, so she had to rely on her sense of smell, which was now far better than most of the Clan.

Coalpaw sighed and muttered, "No it's not. I'm sorry. So. What did you need me for?" Again, he winced as he realized how harsh that sounded.

Aspenpaw shot him a glare (although it was slightly misaligned with his eyes due to her poor eyesight) before speaking. "Look, I'm tired of this. All this death. Blackheart is going way too far. He is killing way too many! The leaders, the elders, the kits… my parents…

"Blackheart is like a spider, Coalpaw, weaving a web of terror and lies to trap us poor, helpless, defenseless flies! That's all we are to him! Just pawns in this game of madness. And this game? There's no objective! Why would he kill all those who could potentially serve him? Why? What has he to gain? What is power if there is no one left to wield it on?

"And you! You're supposed to do something about this! Coalpaw, we all know it's you who is mentioned in this stupid, mouse-brained prophecy! 'As the waves wash away the sorrow, so the coal will burn to blackness!' You are the 'coal' and he is the 'blackness'! So why don't you do anything about it!"

Aspenpaw's angry words whirled around his carefully emptied mind. His head hurt from her fury, and he trembled as he stood. "I… He's your uncle you know! And what can I do, hm? I'm just a stupid apprentice with next-to-nothing training and am just as defenseless as all of you!

"And there's too much guessing in this interpretation for me to be properly comforted. How do you know the prophecy means I'll finish Blackheart off? Suppose it means I will die, or we need to set him on fire or whatever? But anyway, there's too much thought put into this, and you know how destructive thoughts are!"

Aspenpaw gave him a dirty look, and turned to leave. "Guess we're all going to fall prey to him then. Since the hero seems to be too much of a coward…"

And she left him there: a broken cat with luck as bad as a criminal and no chance of ever living a peaceful dream.


	2. chapter 1,, to be incarcerated

**Coaldust :: black furred male with yellow eyes :: OakClan**

**Aspenclaw :: white furred female with filmy blue eyes :: OakClan**

**Blackheart :: black furred male with red eyes and red stripes :: Rogue, formerly of OakClan**

**Sunstar :: beige female with pale blue eyes :: OakClan**

**Brindletail :: brindled female with yellow eyes :: OakClan**

**Dovepaw :: white furred female with dark eyes :: Brindletail's apprentice :: OakClan**

**Warrior Cats belongs to Erin Hunter**

;;;;**  
><strong>

_6 moons later…_

;;;;

It had been 4 moons since the last attack allegedly orchestrated by Blackheart. Countless hardworking warriors were targeted. Each were savagely murdered in secret. No trace of the killer was found, but for the lingering threat of Blackheart when he was cast out of OakClan. In fact, no one was quite positive it was he who was behind the murders. They simply assumed so, just like they assumed Coalpaw – now Coaldust – would end this madness.

The leaders of the other three Clans – BirchClan, PineClan, and WillowClan – had been brutally assassinated. Only Sunstar of OakClan remained alive, still clutching her 9th and final life. It was well obvious she would be targeted next. Fearing for her life had driven her to paranoia. She shied into the shadows, flanked by her most trusted warriors. The rest she had left to fend for themselves. She no longer trusted them anyway. There was every chance that Blackheart's followers had infiltrated their Clan. They had been receiving a lot of newcomers lately…

In the center of the camp, a wide clearing ringed with great trees that shielded it from predators and rival Clans, the few cats who were spared from Blackheart's wrath lay sharing tongues. Their hushed voices tumbled over each other in their haste to shriek out rumors and spill their fear.

Near the fringes of the camp, Coaldust was busy doing absolutely nothing at all. He watched as another warrior, a tabby female called Brindletail, scuffled with a couple of young apprentices. Their screams of laughter echoed through his mind, shining like a sparkle of sunlight in the endless caverns of terror at the deaths that had occurred just moons ago. What was he to do about them? How could he possible conquer such a monster? He dithered by the entrance to camp, his fur trembling madly.

"You three are a wild bunch! But excellent fighting, really!" An excited voice came from the throngs of battling cats. Brindletail no doubt. She seemed exceptionally pleased by their progress and smiled at her own apprentice, Dovepaw, a milky white cat with dark eyes.

"Do you think we're good enough to fight Blackheart himself?" A chorus of "yeah!"s followed immediately after. Brindletail's grin slipped and she frowned at the three. Coaldust instantly made himself scarce, edging into the shadow of a large tree. Sharp twigs snared his fur but he paid them no attention. His eyes locked onto the four previously tussling felines.

"Now now. You three are _much _too young for that. You would be instantly incarcerated in the grip of death. This is a matter for Warriors, not young apprentices like you." The she-cat who was reprimanding the little apprentices appeared not to be Brindletail, for her voice sounded younger.

Coaldust tentatively sniffed the air. Aspenclaw? He slunk out of the shadows for a better view and instantly regretted it. Aspenclaw's hazy gaze was glaring into his eyes with as much fury as scarred eyes can produce. He interpreted that glare to mean: 'This is a matter for _you_, you coward.'

His head tipped in shame as Brindletail and the three apprentices accompanying her followed Aspenclaw's stare. Little did he know they were not the only ones unabashedly throwing accusing looks at him. For deeper into the wallowing shadows, another pair of eyes stared into his.

;;;;

Sunstar stared unflinchingly through the woods. Her hazel-beige fur was matted with sweat, and her lips were twisted into what could almost be a sneer. She stood there for a while, listlessly, before whipping around and forging deeper into the forest.

Pale sunlight dappled her already gold-touched coat as she threaded through the restrictive undergrowth. Fiery leaves crackled beneath her paws, announcing to the world that autumn had officially arrived. Thin breezes swept into the woods any way they could, but they hardly ruffled her already tangled fur. They did provide some cooling to her heated pelt. She wished she could pause to lick her fur and further the cooling process but this would do. She had no moment to spare on her journey today.

The sunlight began waning as she reached her destination. Here, the shadows reigned. All was dark and murky, like a cave of some sort. Sunstar's pale blue eyes had to strain to see much of anything. She waited a while, pacing the whole time. At last, soft pattering sounds could be heard, and a strange, blood-laced scent arrived. A dark form approached her, and she said in a low voice, "Hello Blackheart."


	3. chapter 2,, something wicked

**Coaldust :: black furred male with yellow eyes :: OakClan**

**Aspenclaw :: white furred female with filmy blue eyes :: OakClan**

**Blackheart :: black furred male with red eyes and red stripes :: Rogue, formerly of OakClan**

**Sunstar :: beige female with pale blue eyes :: OakClan**

**Falconstrike :: brown striped male with green eyes :: OakClan**

**Applepaw :: amber female with blue eyes :: Aspenclaw's apprentice :: OakClan  
><strong>

**Warrior Cats belongs to Erin Hunter**

;;;;_  
><em>

_Nightime. When the sky is washed with shadows and a clear moon cuts through the darkness, its visage pure and bright. Where the stars have danced a thousand promenades and the wind has whistled a thousand tunes. And silence trickles in a pool of void and terror, which spread softly in the dark night, unbroken save for the occasional skittering of prey deep in the surrounding woods. And the cats who sleep beneath the stars and the wind and the silence can only hope. _

_This is my hope: that this horror will dissipate and good shall reign again. You may think me too wishful; in the real world, not everything can be amended. Not every wound will be patched and not every shriek of pain will be stifled. But not every hope can be shattered. There is always a way…_

;;;;

Aspenclaw padded softly into the camp, a vole clutched tightly in her jaws. The grip of her teeth was so strong that blood leaked from the marks left by her incisors and gently slid down the piece of fresh-kill's body.

Behind her were two other cats. A male warrior with murky brown fur striped in ink and cautious green eyes and a wiggling female apprentice with amber fur and blue eyes. Falconstrike and Applepaw, Aspenclaw's apprentice, had accompanied her on tonight's evening patrol. Typically, OakClan couldn't spare so many cats on a single patrol, but what with the situation that had arisen – the ever-looming threat of Blackheart – precautions had to be taken.

"You did rather well tonight, Applepaw," Aspenclaw praised, smiling in her gentle way, after the three had dropped off their kill. The pile of prey had the sweet aroma of fresh blood that revived their hunger.

Applepaw squealed with delight, her eyes shining. She grinned up at the nearly blind feline, thinking how lucky she was that she was mentored by such a talented warrior. _Her blindness sure doesn't stop her from anything, _she observed.

Falconstrike also smiled, his eyes staring into Aspenclaw's, causing her to feel a little flustered. She gave him a sweet look in return. Applepaw watched this silent display with a knowing smirk; it was common knowledge that the two were sweet on each other. Not that she could blame her mentor. Falconstrike _was_ quite a handsome and strong tom.

"Wasn't she?" Aspenclaw suddenly demanded in a challenging tone. When the tom only shot a puzzled look back at her, she clarified, "Wasn't Applepaw doing very well tonight, do you think?"

"Yes, yes very," he mumbled absently. His eyes seemed to glaze over as he murmured, "I remember my days as an apprentice on patrol. They were pretty bad to tell you the truth. I refuse to mention them in front of you and Applepaw!"

Aspenclaw laughed. "Silly, _I _still recall those days, and I am going to inform Applepaw right immediately!" And despite the nervous tom's dirty looks, she turned to her eager apprentice and spilled it all. "I remember he was a frightened little thing back then. Everyone always laughed! He was never much good at hunting or battle those first few moons. Always stumbling and tripping over the prey!

"But he changed suddenly after a few moons. He worked harder and longer, and caught more prey than the rest of us. We were—shocked. I-I mean, well, yes we were surprised—"

The pale warrior abruptly turned to the tom, a questioning expression in her equally pale eyes. "Why did you change so suddenly?"

Meanwhile, Applepaw, who was quite engrossed with this detail of Falconstrike's history, echoed, "Yeah, why did you change?"

"I… Well I… The truth is I never knew who my family was before then and that bothered me." He appeared a bit sheepish.

Aspenclaw's eyes were daggers as she glared at him. "That is _not_ the truth," she retorted. "I have no idea who _my_ father is, and half the Clan doesn't know who both their parents are either! What is the real truth, you mouse-brained fool?"

Falconstrike winced and looked onto the leaf-sprinkled ground. "I don't really wish to say—personal reasons. I'll only tell you that my father has done something wicked and I don't like to think about that. He casts this horrible shadow of evil over me, and it haunts me. I changed back then because I knew I was better than that piece of fox dung! Now _that_ is the real truth."

"Something wicked? Do you mean—"

"Look, it's really late and I am tired. Applepaw, do you think you can get back to the apprentices' den safely? I need to get some sleep before dawn patrol wakes me up with their clumsy paws stepping all over my face. Good night and may StarClan bless your sleep."

Applepaw nodded as the other two warriors hurried off to their den. She paused to stare intently at the pair, wondering what Falconstrike had to hide and what Aspenclaw was about to ask. Good StarClan, things were getting confusing ever since Blackheart began to attack the Clans. He was the root of this. They were weakening from within way too much. This had to be stopped somehow.

;;;;

It was nearly dawn when Sunstar finally returned to the camp, her fur even more matted and trembling like leaves in a hurricane. She was literally shaking uncontrollably. As she passed through the entrance in the thicket, she gave a brief nod to those who were on watch. The cats there gave her suspicious glances. They wondered why she was out so late, why she was out unaccompanied, and why she was shaking so. But they remained silent and vigilant, fearing her mood swing would tilt into the anger zone.

The weary OakClan leader was relieved that the watchers did not interrogate her or whatever. She was still dealing with the shock that she was even alive after that encounter. Her preliminary fear of losing her final life had long worn off, and she hoped the fact that she still held it meant that there were still good feelings in a heart as dark as coal. Coal. _Now why did I think of 'coal'?_ she mused.

She made her way to her den, a hollow log with one end sealed with a large boulder. At the very bottom of the shelter was a hole which served as an emergency exit should the entrance be blocked by an enemy. In such a situation, all she would be required to do was roll the log over and escape through the wide hole. An ingenious solution thought up by Ms. Paranoid herself.

Sunstar clambered over to the den's entrance and froze as arguing voices floated by. She twisted around to see three cats tread along the camp. Lifting her nose, she smelled the scents of Aspenclaw, Falconstrike, and Applepaw. Her ears instantly perked, and her eyes brightened. Tomorrow, she would speak with one of them, but tonight, she needed her sleep. She crawled into the den and lay there. As her mind drifted into slumber, only one question remained: Why was her life spared?


	4. chapter 3,, may death never come

**Coaldust :: black furred male with yellow eyes :: OakClan**

**Aspenclaw :: white furred female with filmy blue eyes :: OakClan**

**Sunstar :: beige female with pale blue eyes :: OakClan**

**Falconstrike :: brown striped male with green eyes :: OakClan**

**Applepaw :: amber female with blue eyes :: Aspenclaw's apprentice :: OakClan**

**Brindletail :: brindled female with yellow eyes :: OakClan**

**Dovepaw :: white furred female with dark eyes :: Brindletail's apprentice :: OakClan**

**Berrywind :: speckled gray male with dark eyes :: OakClan**

**Eagleflight :: dark brown male with amber eyes :: OakClan  
><strong>

**Warrior Cats belongs to Erin Hunter**

It was dawn now, and just as Falconstrike had predicted, clumsy paws indeed had trodden all over his face. The tom snorted in his sleep and attempted to roll over. Sensing sudden movement, Coaldust froze in the den's entrance. He turned around to see a dark form shifting on the beds of moss. So _that_ was what that weird soft object he had stepped on was.

As the dark furred tom emerged from the shadowy warriors' den, he blinked in the dawn's light. He stood there for a time, allowing his eyes to adjust to the shift in brightness.

"Coaldust, let's go already!" a female hissed at him from ahead.

Coaldust peered at the camp entrance and saw the silhouettes of two cats – a warrior and an apprentice. Grumbling, he briskly trotted forward. Some of the dawn mist curled away to reveal an impatient Brindletail and a bouncing Dovepaw waiting by the thicket. Near them were the cats on watch – two toms called Berrywind and Eagleflight.

"…absolutely sure? I _know_ I scented badgers over there. I am of sound mind you know!" Brindletail appeared to be bickering with one of the watchers. Coaldust shot Dovepaw a questioning look and was answered with a simple shrug.

"Don't worry Brindletail," the male called Berrywind said soothingly, "I'll notify Sunstar of this immediately." But Brindletail appeared a little skeptical, even more so when their leader's name was mentioned. _Surely she doesn't believe Sunstar is_ that _incompetent, _Coaldust thought worriedly.

Noticing Coaldust hovering near, Berrywind swiftly meowed, "Look, Coaldust's here now. Why don't you get on with your patrol?" He motioned for the black furred tom to hurry on, and he did so promptly. The glaring female had no choice but to follow suit, her tail waving furiously to indicate she had not dropped the matter and would continue to argue at a more convenient time.

"What was that all about?" Coaldust wondered aloud when they were out of earshot.

"I smelled some badgers up by the Squirreltrees but those mouse-brained idiots wouldn't believe me."

"Tell our deputy then."

"Morningbreeze?" Brindletail laughed with derision, earning her another strange look from Coaldust. "She's much too… _delicate_ for these things."

"But… isn't she going to be leader after Sunstar dies?" Dovepaw queried.

The two adults looked at each other. Worriedly, Brindletail murmured, "May the day Sunstar dies never come…"

;;;;

Back at camp, Berrywind and Eagleflight continued to stand sentry. They were quiet after the departure of the dawn patrol, but once they were sure the trio could not hear, they began to softly chatter. Eagleflight started by snorting.

"Good luck telling anything to Sunstar," he laughed.

"Thanks for nothing," Berrywind grumbled. "You know, even though Morningbreeze is a bit weird about death and stuff, she _is _a bit more dependable then Sunstar. I think Sunstar's death could actually be a good thing you know."

Eagleflight traded him a strange look. "It's true!" Berrywind yowled defensively. "Well, our lovely little deputy's better than Coaldust at any rate. _That_ coward hardly even leaves camp. I still can't believe those StarClan cats even chose him for the prophecy. Why not me? I'm strong and handsome and brave, unlike him. Right?"

Typically, at such implications, Eagleflight would shoot something sarcastic back at that egotistical tom. But now, he stared forward, his amber eyes seeming to witness something far away from this world. They suddenly lit up as he recalled something, something about Coaldust. Quickly, he said quietly, "Berrywind, can you stand watch for a bit by yourself? I need to go check something out. I'll be back very soon." And ignoring the other warrior's protests, he scurried off.

;;;;

Aspenclaw smiled as she tore the supple meat off of a juicy squirrel and watched Falconstrike assist Applepaw with battle moves. He had a nice build and the perfect temperament for dealing with apprentices, and yet for some reason, he had not been given an apprentice yet. And he was older than Aspenclaw herself too.

The pale, nearly sightless female mused over why this was. Did Sunstar just not trust Falconstrike? Had something occurred to persuade their leader to refuse the tom his very own apprentice? She felt sympathy for the poor tom. Perhaps when she next saw Sunstar she would bring up the query for him to receive an apprentice. She knew that their remaining queen, Littlefeather, was to be bearing kits soon.

Suddenly, she sensed movement from the hollow log that served as the leader's den. Sunstar crawled out of the entrance and wandered over to the tussling pair of cats. Seeing her approach, Aspenclaw quickly buried the remains of the squirrel and streaked over to their leader.

"Sunstar, can I have a word with you?" she asked somewhat breathlessly.

Sunstar gave her a stern look and muttered, "In a minute. I'm busy."

_Busy doing what? She's just sauntering all over the camp, _the cross warrior observed. But she said nothing.

The beige female strolled over to Falconstrike and Applepaw. She interrupted their practice and motioned for the tom to accompany her back to her den. At that, Aspenclaw felt a little more hopeful. Maybe she was delivering the news that he would receive an apprentice!

A little more pleased now, she turned to the abandoned apprentice and offered to take her around the territory borders again. As she exited the camp, she noticed only one cat on watch, the speckled gray tom named Berrywind. He appeared to be waiting for something. His dark eyes lit up as a whir of dark brown appeared and rushed into camp.

"Where is Sunstar!" it demanded. It was Eagleflight.

**Thanks for all the reviews! They're especially helpful since this is my first fanfic. **


	5. chapter 4,, what must be done

**Coaldust :: black furred male with yellow eyes :: OakClan**

**Aspenclaw :: white furred female with filmy blue eyes :: OakClan**

**Sunstar :: beige female with pale blue eyes :: OakClan**

**Falconstrike :: brown striped male with green eyes :: OakClan**

**Birchpool :: calico female with green eyes :: medicine cat :: OakClan  
><strong>

**Brindletail :: brindled female with yellow eyes :: OakClan**

**Berrywind :: speckled gray male with dark eyes :: OakClan**

**Eagleflight :: dark brown male with amber eyes :: OakClan  
><strong>

**Warrior Cats belongs to Erin Hunter**

;;;;**  
><strong>

_Back in the ancient times, the Clans who reigned over the forests were mightier than those today. They had powerful build and sleek muscular movements. Their jaws meant death and their claws were acute torture. But like all olden monuments, they slowly broke off and disappeared, disintegrating into the sand and stone that built their old bodies. In a way, a sense of crumbling from within. _

_This is what I believe is happening now. All this terror and confusion over this Blackheart is tearing at our soul from within, ripping the fundamental structure so that the lives precariously balanced upon it fall with it. With three of the leaders toppling from their crown, everything is chaos, and the world crashes down with them. _

_But I don't believe _I _will crash with them. I'm clever enough to hold my own. I've heard the stories, and seen things for myself, things not everyone knows and things that some don't want anyone else to know. _

_One leader left. Three replaced by those too incompetent to handle their responsibilities. Truth be told, our leader is near insanity herself. If this Blackheart doesn't cripple her status indefinitely, then matters must be taken in my own paws._

;;;;

Coaldust returned to camp from the dawn patrol in a whirl of confusion. While Brindletail and her apprentice wandered off to deposit the prey they had caught – Coaldust being too preoccupied to channel his thoughts onto hunting – the dark furred tom lingered by the thicket entrance. He glanced over at the lone Berrywind with a bemused expression.

"Scare Eagleflight off did you?" he asked mockingly, though his sarcasm was somewhat absent due to his befuddled state.

Berrywind sighed, muttered something incomprehensible, and responded dully, "Actually, he ran off to check StarClan knows what, was gone for moons, then rushed right back calling madly for Sunstar. Ignoring me the _whole time_."

"Within reason," Coaldust murmured, earning him a cold glare. He watched with minimal interest as Berrywind scoffed at his comment and stalked off. He stared after his retreating back, trying to sift through his other thoughts.

The touchy gray tom had mentioned that Eagleflight ran off into the surrounding woods to check on something. And Coaldust recalled nearly barreling into said warrior whilst absentmindedly chasing a daring mouse. When his shocked voice wondered what on StarClan compelled Eagleflight to be wandering the woods during watch, the dark brown male had cryptically replied that he was looking for those badgers Brindletail had whined of, and that he had located their nest just where she had predicted: near the Sharprocks.

A plausible story, seeing as the warrior had instantly scurried off to apparently notify Sunstar after discovering the nest. Except… Brindletail had insisted she found the badgers near the Squirreltrees and that was nowhere near the Sharprocks. Was she mistaken? Or was Eagleflight lying about his true intentions?

Coaldust groaned and picked his way through camp, heading towards the warriors' den. Thinking so much hurt his head like crazy. He needed to snatch some sleep. He was thankful he had no apprentice to be further bothered by.

;;;;

"Falconstrike," Sunstar meowed softly, "please try to understand." They had been quietly conversing – although it was more like a hushed and furious argument – for the past time. The pale gold leader seemed pleading while the striped tom's dark fur shook vehemently. He did not look pleased at her requests.

"But I simply fail to unde—" He froze then, his forest-green eyes wide with shock and confusion. "Is someone else part of this ploy?"

Sunstar, too, blinked in puzzlement until the other warrior turned to the den's entrance. A deep umber furred warrior wedged his way through, his eyes wild with questions.

"Sunstar," he gasped, "I need to speak with you— now— privately." He glanced at Falconstrike. While Sunstar hesitated, the two toms stared at each other, each no doubt wondering why the other was there.

"In… In a bit. It isn't too… pressing is it?" Her voice seemed a little shaky.

"I can wait."

Eagleflight left, his eyes flashing with some unreadable emotion, although Falconstrike sensed malice within them. Perhaps the female sensed that too, for she backed further into the den and spoke in a voice barely over a whisper.

"So if he fails, you know what must be done," she said at last, her eyes peering at the other with a warning look. They had to speak quickly in case another cat intruded or worse, in case Eagleflight was suspicious enough to eavesdrop.

Falconstrike paused for a very long time before nodding, his eyes raw with conflicting emotions. "Yes," he meowed tersely, "I shall, Mother."

;;;;

One glance at his troubled trot and Aspenclaw was instantly on him with a barrage of questions. They had been together for enough time that each could read the other like a book (although in Aspenclaw's case, she could identify his emotions by the way he walked for his face appeared blurry to her).

"What happened?" she demanded instantly, smoothing his ruffled fur with her creamy tail.

"It was nothing."

"It wasn't about getting an apprentice, I take it?" She didn't think so but she wanted confirmation.

"No…" he said, surprised.

"Then tell me."

"I… I can't—"

His words were drowned out as a scream of fury echoed through the camp.

"TRAITOR! How dare you try to steal my last life!" Everyone in the camp turned to the leader's den, their shock mirroring each other. The hollow log had tipped over, and Sunstar had emerged from the emergency hole, blood dripping from various wounds like gruesome rivers. Her claws were out, and her fangs were bared.

Another figure crawled out of the den. "Traitor? Who was the one who secretly met with Blackheart hmm? Who betrayed her own Clan to protect a murderer?"

Sunstar shook with fury, her voice low and dangerous. "Eagleflight, you are banished from OakClan. Leave and never come back! May your soul be claimed by the shadowy woods of the Dark Forest."

Eagleflight screeched in response and fled the camp. The cats who had been milling about camp prior to this scene were pale with shock. Then chaos erupted.

Birchpool, the medicine cat, rushed over to the still-bleeding Sunstar. But the leader snarled and pushed her away. "Get away from me! You're all part of this plot aren't you!" she screamed. The other cats attempted to forcibly escort her to the Birchpool's den, but they were met with the same response, as well as a few scratches. Some chased Eagleflight away from camp; others chased after him to demand an explanation.

In the midst of this pandemonium, Coaldust wandered out of the warriors' den in a daze. When he saw a pale amber figure shrouded in blood approach him, he knew he was dreaming.

"Coaldust," the 'spectre' hissed, "meet me at the Squirreltrees tonight."

_Back in the ancient times, the Clans who reigned over the forests were mightier than those today. They had powerful build and sleek muscular movements. Their jaws meant death and their claws were acute torture. But like all olden monuments, they slowly broke off and disappeared, disintegrating into the sand and stone that built their old bodies. In a way, a sense of crumbling from within. _

_This is what I believe is happening now. All this terror and confusion over this Blackheart is tearing at our soul from within, ripping the fundamental structure so that the lives precariously balanced upon it fall with it. With three of the leaders toppling from their crown, everything is chaos, and the world crashes down with them. _

_But I don't believe _I _will crash with them. I'm clever enough to hold my own. I've heard the stories, and seen things for myself, things not everyone knows and things that some don't want anyone else to know. _

_One leader left. Three replaced by those too incompetent to handle their responsibilities. Truth be told, our leader is near insanity herself. If this Blackheart doesn't cripple her status indefinitely, then matters must be taken in my own paws._

;;;;

Coaldust returned to camp from the dawn patrol in a whirl of confusion. While Brindletail and her apprentice wandered off to deposit the prey they had caught – Coaldust being too preoccupied to channel his thoughts onto hunting – the dark furred tom lingered by the thicket entrance. He glanced over at the lone Berrywind with a bemused expression.

"Scare Eagleflight off did you?" he asked mockingly, though his sarcasm was somewhat absent due to his befuddled state.

Berrywind sighed, muttered something incomprehensible, and responded dully, "Actually, he ran off to check StarClan knows what, was gone for moons, then rushed right back calling madly for Sunstar. Ignoring me the _whole time_."

"Within reason," Coaldust murmured, earning him a cold glare. He watched with minimal interest as Berrywind scoffed at his comment and stalked off. He stared after his retreating back, trying to sift through his other thoughts.

The touchy gray tom had mentioned that Eagleflight ran off into the surrounding woods to check on something. And Coaldust recalled nearly barreling into said warrior whilst absentmindedly chasing a daring mouse. When his shocked voice wondered what on StarClan compelled Eagleflight to be wandering the woods during watch, the dark brown male had cryptically replied that he was looking for those badgers Brindletail had whined of, and that he had located their nest just where she had predicted: near the Sharprocks.

A plausible story, seeing as the warrior had instantly scurried off to apparently notify Sunstar after discovering the nest. Except… Brindletail had insisted she found the badgers near the Squirreltrees and that was nowhere near the Sharprocks. Was she mistaken? Or was Eagleflight lying about his true intentions?

Coaldust groaned and picked his way through camp, heading towards the warriors' den. Thinking so much hurt his head like crazy. He needed to snatch some sleep. He was thankful he had no apprentice to be further bothered by.

;;;;

"Falconstrike," Sunstar meowed softly, "please try to understand." They had been quietly conversing – although it was more like a hushed and furious argument – for the past time. The pale gold leader seemed pleading while the striped tom's dark fur shook vehemently. He did not look pleased at her requests.

"But I simply fail to unde—" He froze then, his forest-green eyes wide with shock and confusion. "Is someone else part of this ploy?"

Sunstar, too, blinked in puzzlement until the other warrior turned to the den's entrance. A deep umber furred warrior wedged his way through, his eyes wild with questions.

"Sunstar," he gasped, "I need to speak with you— now— privately." He glanced at Falconstrike. While Sunstar hesitated, the two toms stared at each other, each no doubt wondering why the other was there.

"In… In a bit. It isn't too… pressing is it?" Her voice seemed a little shaky.

"I can wait."

Eagleflight left, his eyes flashing with some unreadable emotion, although Falconstrike sensed malice within them. Perhaps the female sensed that too, for she backed further into the den and spoke in a voice barely over a whisper.

"So if he fails, you know what must be done," she said at last, her eyes peering at the other with a warning look. They had to speak quickly in case another cat intruded or worse, in case Eagleflight was suspicious enough to eavesdrop.

Falconstrike paused for a very long time before nodding, his eyes raw with conflicting emotions. "Yes," he meowed tersely, "I shall, Mother."

;;;;

One glance at his troubled trot and Aspenclaw was instantly on him with a barrage of questions. They had been together for enough time that each could read the other like a book (although in Aspenclaw's case, she could identify his emotions by the way he walked for his face appeared blurry to her).

"What happened?" she demanded instantly, smoothing his ruffled fur with her creamy tail.

"It was nothing."

"It wasn't about getting an apprentice, I take it?" She didn't think so but she wanted confirmation.

"No…" he said, surprised.

"Then tell me."

"I… I can't—"

His words were drowned out as a scream of fury echoed through the camp.

"TRAITOR! How dare you try to steal my last life!" Everyone in the camp turned to the leader's den, their shock mirroring each other. The hollow log had tipped over, and Sunstar had emerged from the emergency hole, blood dripping from various wounds like gruesome rivers. Her claws were out, and her fangs were bared.

Another figure crawled out of the den. "Traitor? Who was the one who secretly met with Blackheart hmm? Who betrayed her own Clan to protect a murderer?"

Sunstar shook with fury, her voice low and dangerous. "Eagleflight, you are banished from OakClan. Leave and never come back! May your soul be claimed by the shadowy woods of the Dark Forest."

Eagleflight screeched in response and fled the camp. The cats who had been milling about camp prior to this scene were pale with shock. Then chaos erupted.

Birchpool, the medicine cat, rushed over to the still-bleeding Sunstar. But the leader snarled and pushed her away. "Get away from me! You're all part of this plot aren't you!" she screamed. The other cats attempted to forcibly escort her to the Birchpool's den, but they were met with the same response, as well as a few scratches. Some chased Eagleflight away from camp; others chased after him to demand an explanation.

In the midst of this pandemonium, Coaldust wandered out of the warriors' den in a daze. When he saw a pale amber figure shrouded in blood approach him, he knew he was dreaming.

"Coaldust," the 'spectre' hissed, "meet me at the Squirreltrees tonight."


End file.
